10/23/2008 - Mayoral Campaign In Full Gear
MAYORAL CAMPAIGN IN FULL GEAR By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, October 23, 2008 — Today marks the first day that you can make your voice heard for your candidate of choice. Be sure to get out to the polls and exercise your right to vote. The voting will continue for two weeks, and the winner of the Mayoral Election will be announced on November 6th. Hunter Lopez, Allison McCarthy, and Douglas Wright were all present as they finished up their campaigning. McCarthy, who has lived in Ravenwood for 7 years now, has focused on environmental issues. "I believe that the environment is one of the most important responsibilities we have at this point." "We need to make sure we're taking care of our planet. Not just for us, but for generations to come." When asked about her history with Millsberry, McCarthy responded, "I've lived in Ravenwood for 7 years now. Millsberry is definitely home for me, and I plan on staying here for quite some time." Douglas Wright was also present. He has run a campaign centered on citywide improvements. "I love this town completely, but I think we can always strive to make this a better place to live." "There are many things I've been examining in Millsberry. I want to make sure that if I am elected, I have a plan in place to deliver on these improvements to our beloved town." Douglas has lived in Millsberry neighborhood of Golden Valley for 8 years. "I have truly enjoyed every minute of the time I've spent here in Millsberry. I look forward to the opportunity of possibly being able to shape and lead the city to a better tomorrow." Last, but certainly not least, was Hunter Lopez. We caught up with him after we finished a speech in front of an excited Millsberry audience. "I'm really happy to be able to run in such a historic Mayoral campaign. It's an honor just to be here right now." Lopez has been a citizen of Millsberry for 11 years and resides in his West Ridge home. He's been involved in many of Millsberry's efforts including last spring's Feed Children in Malawi. "There was such an overwhelming response to Feed Children in Malawi. I was really happy to see so many people eager to get involved." "I hope to be able to continue similar efforts in Millsberry in the future. I strongly believe that giving back is the foundation for a successful community." It now comes down to you, the Millsberry citizens. Head to the polls and make your vote count! ---- HALLOWEEN IS ALMOST HERE! Thursday, October 23, 2008 — That's right ghouls and gals, your favorite holiday is almost here. It's time to find your best Halloween costume and get ready for some monster mashing. It's going to be a ghastly good time, so make sure you're prepared for a frightfully fun Halloween. Keep an eye out for more to come. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:October 2008 Gazettes